XBOX 360
thumb|265px|Der XBOX 360 S (Slim) thumb|265px|Der (Erste) XBOX 360 (Arcade) Die Xbox 360 ist eine von Microsoft entwickelte Spielekonsole und Nachfolger der Xbox. Der Projektname der Konsole war Xenon. In der Presse wurde sie vor Bekanntgabe des Namens auch als Xbox 2 oder Xbox Next bezeichnet. Sie wurde Ende 2005 auf den Märkten der Vereinigten Staaten, Europas und Japans eingeführt. In Ozeanien war sie ab Ende März 2006 erhältlich. Die Xbox 360 zählt neben Sonys PlayStation 3 und Nintendos Wii zur siebten Konsolengeneration. Veröffentlichung Marketing im Vorfeld Auf der Game Developers Conference im März 2005 wurde das Gerät erstmals dem breiten Fachpublikum vorgestellt. Microsoft gibt erste Informationen zur neuen Xbox-Generation bekannt, 9. März 2005. Die offizielle Präsentation der Konsole fand bereits am 12. Mai 2005 im nordamerikanischen Fernsehen auf dem Kanal MTV unter Einbeziehung der Band The Killers statt. 11. April. 2005: Die Konsole wurde von dem Schauspieler Elijah Wood dem Publikum präsentiert. In Europa wurde die Show einen Tag später ausgestrahlt. Im Nachhinein wurde kritisiert, dass die Veranstaltung den Charakter einer Promotion für die Musikgruppe hatte. Im Rahmen der Games Convention 2005 in Leipzig wurde die Xbox 360 zum ersten Mal live auf der Bühne präsentiert und das Publikum über weitere Details und Spiele informiert. Im September 2005 gab Microsoft auf der Tokyo Game Show die endgültigen Veröffentlichungsdaten bekannt. Die Xbox 360 kommt am 2. Dezember in den deutschen Handel. Markteinführung Die Xbox 360 kam am 22. November in den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada, am 2. Dezember in Europa und am 10. Dezember 2005 in Japan in den Handel. Später erschien sie auch in Nebenmärkten wie Lateinamerika oder Ozeanien. Die Konsole erschien in zwei verschiedenen Ausführungen, der Core-Edition und der Premium-Edition. Letztere beinhaltete zusätzlich eine Festplatte mit 20GB Speicher sowie einen kabellosen Controller, ein Headset und ein Internet-Kabel. Darüber hinaus lag den Exemplaren der Erstauslieferung eine Fernbedienung bei. Während in Nordamerika zum Start der Konsole 18. Titel erschienen, gab es zur Markteinführung in Europa lediglich 15. Spiele, von denen das Spiel Condemned auf den Index der BPjM gelangte. 14 .November 2005: In Japan wurden nur sechs Spiele veröffentlicht, was mit der schwierigen Lokalisierung (Softwareentwicklung) begründet wurde. International verkaufte sich das Spiel Call of Duty 2 von allen Starttiteln am besten. Peter Moore (Manager), ehemals 19. Juli 2007 Microsofts Vizepräsident, gab an, dass bis Ende 2006 weltweit 10 Millionen Exemplare ausgeliefert werden sollten. Dieses Ziel wurde mit 10,4 Millionen Konsolen sogar knapp übertroffen. Im Laufe der Markteinführung stellte sich heraus, dass viele der ausgelieferten Geräte fehlerhaft waren und bereits nach kurzer Zeit ohne ersichtlichen Grund nicht mehr funktionierten. Dennoch war die Auslieferungsmenge von 400.000 Stück in den Vereinigten Staaten schnell vergriffen. Die große Nachfrage nach dem Gerät führt dazu, dass einige Besitzer ihr Gerät zu überhöhten Preisen über das Internet verkauften. So wurden allein über das Online-Auktionshaus eBay über 40.000 Konsolen versteigert. Die NPD Group berichtete, dass allein im November 2005 insgesamt 326.000 Konsolen verkauft wurden. Microsoft musste im Bereich „Heim und Unterhaltung“ in den Geschäftsjahren zwischen 2005 und 2007 einen operativen Verlust von 3,8 Mrd. US-Dollar verbuchen, der in erster Linie auf die Xbox 360 zurückgeht. Auch im vierten Quartal 2007 hat der Konsolenbereich wieder den Gewinn von Microsoft gedrückt, diesmal aufgrund der bekannt gewordenen großen Hardware-Probleme der Xbox 360. System Varianten Die erste Version der Xbox 360 erschien 2005 auf dem Markt. Sie war anfangs in zwei Varianten erhältlich. Das „Core“ genannte Modell stellte das Einsteigerpaket dar und war 100 Euro günstiger als die „normale“ Variante. Letztere hatte offiziell seitens Microsoft keinen Namen, wurde jedoch von der Fachpresse häufig als „Premium“ bezeichnet. Diese enthielt gegenüber der „Core“-Variante eine 20GB-Festplatte, einen kabellosen Controller sowie ein zusätzliches Netzwerk- und für HDTV geeignetes Videokabel. Beide Konsolen waren ausschließlich in weiß erhältlich. Ende April 2007 erschien in den USA zusätzlich die Variante „Xbox 360 Elite“, die seit dem 24. August.2007 auch auf dem europäischen Markt erhältlich ist. Das neue Top-Modell verfügte über eine von 20 auf 120GB erweiterte Festplatte, einen HDMI-Ausgang und erschien statt in weiß in schwarz, zusammen mit einem ebenfalls schwarzen Wireless-Controller. Einige Monate nach Einführung der „Elite“ wurde auch das „Premium“-Modell mit HDMI-Ausgang ausgestattet. Am 26. Oktober 2007 wurde schließlich die neue Einsteigsvariante „Arcade“ eingeführt, die die „Core“ ersetzte. Sie verfügte über eine verbesserte Ausstattung gegenüber der ehemaligen „Core“-Version (HDMI-Ausgang, 256MB Speicherkarte, Wireless-Controller, fünf Arcade-Spiele) und wurde im Preis leicht gesenkt, um sich im Wettbewerb besser gegenüber Nintendos Wii zu positionieren. Ab dem 15. August 2008 wurde die 20GB-Festplatte der „Premium“ gegen ein 60GB großes Modell ersetzt. Ende 2008 entfiel bei der Arcade-Variante die mitgelieferte 256MB-Speicherkarte, stattdessen wurde ein 256MB großer interner Flash-Speicher verwendet. Nach ersten Gerüchten Mitte 2009 über die Einstellung der 60GB-Variante 6.August 2009 Die 60GB Festplatte konnte jedoch weiterhin separat erworben werden, um die „Arcade“-Version damit aufzurüsten. Im Zuge einer Preissenkung Ende August 2009 entfiel bei der „Elite“ das im Lieferumfang enthaltene HDMI-Kabel. Zusätzlich gab es limitierte, in speziellen Farben lackierte, Sondereditionen der Konsole, die zu Spielepremieren, wie z.B. Halo 3 Forza Motorsport 2 oder Resident Evil 5 erschienen sind. Die ab Ende Oktober 2009 veröffentlichten Sondereditionen zu Forza Motorsport 3 und Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 wurden entgegen den bisherigen Modellen mit einer 250GB Festplatte ausgeliefert. Auffälligster Unterschied der jeweils teureren Varianten (Premium/Elite) zu den günstigeren Varianten (Core/Arcade) waren die silber verchromten Laufwerkabdeckungen. Xbox 360 S Die aktuelle Variante der Konsole präsentierte Microsoft auf der E3 2010. Das als Xbox 360 S bezeichnete Modell ist um 30% kleiner als sein Vorgänger und verfügt u.a. über eine 250GB-Festplatte und einen integrierten WLAN-Adapter. Beim S-Modell entfällt die Unterstützung für die Memory Units, dafür sind jedoch zwei weitere USB-Anschlüsse an der Rückseite der Konsole hinzugekommen. Ebenso unterstützt die neue Konsole den direkten Anschluss des als Kinect bezeichneten Steuerungskonzept ohne separates Netzteil. Die Xbox 360 S erschien am 18.Juni auf dem nordamerikanischen Markt und am 16.Juli.2010 in Europa. Am 4.August.2010 erschien in den USA auch ein Einstiegsmodell ohne Festplatte, welches in Europa seit dem 20.August erhältlich ist. Diese Variante ist 50 Euro günstiger als das Pendant mit Festplatte, verfügt über einen 4 GB großen internen Flash-Speicher und unterschied sich bis Herbst 2011 optisch durch eine matte Lackierung seit dem wird auch die Variante mit Festplatte in matter Optik ausgeliefert. Das 4-GB-Modell kann mit einer 250GB Festplatte, welche separat im Handel erhältlich ist, aufgerüstet werden. Seit November 2010 sind beide Konsolenvarianten auch zusammen mit Kinect erhältlich. Spiele-Abwärtskompatibilität Microsoft hat die Abwärtskompatibilität zu alten Xbox-Spielen zum Teil realisiert. Hierbei werden die Spieletitel des Vorgängermodells über eine spezielle Software Emulation. Ein Nachteil dieser Methode ist der hohe Rechenaufwand. Auf der offiziellen Xbox-Seite gibt es eine Abwärtskompatibilitätsliste der bereits verfügbaren Alttitel. Microsoft veröffentlicht in unregelmäßigen Abständen neue Emulatoren. Einige dieser älteren Spiele werden im Rahmen der Emulation in einer Grafik dargestellt, die besser ist als auf dem Vorgängermodell der Konsole, für die sie ursprünglich programmiert wurden. Die Grafik der in der Vergangenheit erfolgreichsten Spiele, wie zum Beispiel Halo 2 werden so an das HD-Niveau der neuen Konsole angepasst. Sie werden auf 720p und 1080i hochgerechnet und profitieren dabei von den Anti-Aliasing-Fähigkeiten der Xbox 360. Der Emulator bzw. Aktualisierungen sind über Xbox Live''verfügbar. Beim Einlegen eines alten Xbox-Spiels in die Xbox 360 versucht die Konsole automatisch einen Emulator herunterzuladen. Wenn man keine Internetverbindung besitzt, bietet Microsoft die Möglichkeit, die Emulatoren per PC von der offiziellen Xbox-Seite herunterzuladen, und manuell auf der Konsole zu installieren. Bei der Verwendung eines VGA-Kabels können keine emulierten Spiele mit 50 Hertz abgespielt werden, sondern nur NTSC-Spiele mit 60 Hertz. '''Development Kits' Ein Xbox 360 Development Kit ist ein Entwicklungswerkzeug der Spieleprogrammierer. Es wird hauptsächlich zum Entwickeln und Debuggen von Spielen von Entwicklern benutzt. Gleichzeitig wird es in verschiedenen Varianten unter anderem auch zum Testen von Spielen (Zeitschriften, Websites etc.) oder für Live-Shows (E3, Games Convention, etc.) eingesetzt. Seit einiger Zeit gelangen immer mehr Development Kits in die Hände von Hobbyprogrammierern. Die Konsole dient dabei allerdings nicht nur als Programmierwerkzeug. Vielmehr ist es möglich, darauf unsignierten Code auszuführen, wodurch es möglich wird, jede erdenkliche Homebrew-Anwendung auf der Konsole auszuführen. Ebenfalls ist es möglich, eine eigene Festplatte in Verbindung mit der Konsole zu benutzen. Man muss bei Development Kits nicht auf die von Microsoft für den Markt freigegebenen Festplatten zurückgreifen, sondern kann eine eigene Festplatte im 2,5"- oder 3,5"-Format dafür verwenden. Development Kits sind allerdings, anders als bei Retail-Konsolen, nicht in der Lage, Originalspiele von DVD abzuspielen. Es ist jedoch möglich, den Inhalt auf die Festplatte zu transferieren, um diesen dann zu verwenden. Es gibt folgende Arten von Development Kits * Demo Kit (für Live Shows wie E3, Games Convention, etc. zu Demonstrationszwecken oder als Kiosksystem in Elektronikmärkten) * Reviewer Kit (für Spielemagazine oder Review-Websites) * Test Kit (wird beim Testen von Spielen oder zum Ausfindigmachen von Fehlern benutzt) * Dev Kit (Entwicklerkonsole, um Spiele zu entwickeln oder debuggen) * Stress Kit (wird von Microsoft in der Qualitätssicherung bzw. für Belastungstests benutzt) Die Xbox 360 Development Kits vergibt Microsoft nur nach Bewerbung an Spieleunternehmen. Jedes Spieleunternehmen ist, mittels eines Non-Disclosure Agreements zur Verschwiegenheit über Technik, Kosten und weitere Informationen verpflichtet. Technik Die ersten Versionen der Xbox 360 waren im Betrieb durch die Lüfter- und DVD-Laufwerkgeräusche sehr laut und verzeichneten zudem eine hohe Leistungsaufnahme von über 150 Watt, was aber durch die hohe Rechenleistung und Grafikleistung im Rahmen dessen liegt, was ein vergleichbarer PC des Jahres 2006 mit High-End-Grafikkarte benötigte. Durch Änderungen an der Hardware von Haupt- und Grafikprozessor sowie DVD-Laufwerk, konnte jedoch die Leistungsaufnahme, Hitze- und Geräuschentwicklung gegenüber der ursprünglichen 2005 erschienenen Version der Konsole verbessert und reduziert werden. vgl. Abschnitte Prozessor, Grafikprozessor, Laufwerk und Überhitzung Die durchschnittliche Leistungsaufnahme fiel so z.B. ab 2008 durch eine neue Konsolen-Revision auf etwa 100 Watt. Für die Kühlung der Konsole sorgen zwei 70-mm-Lüfter an der Gehäuserückseite, welche die Abwärme aus dem Gehäuse saugen. Bei der Xbox 360 S sorgt ein 92-mm-Lüfter an der Gehäuseseite für die Wärmeabfuhr. Im externen Netzteil befindet sich ebenfalls ein Lüfter. Prozessor Der Prozessor namens Xenon, der auf der PowerPC-Architektur basiert, wurde von IBM exklusiv für die Konsole entwickelt. Er besteht aus drei einzelnen Kernen. Jeder dieser Kerne kann zwei Thread (Informatik)|Threads]] gleichzeitig bearbeiten, ähnlich dem Hyper-Threading von Intel. * 115,2G FLOPS (theoretische Spitzenleistung) * 3 × 3,2 Gigahertz * je 32 Byte * 1.MB * 45-nm- Prozessorarchitektur Grafikprozessor Während bei der ersten Xbox ein Grafikprozessor (GPU) von Nvidia eingesetzt wurde, wird bei der Xbox 360 ein Chip des Herstellers ATI verbaut. Der Grafikprozessor namens Xenos dient gleichzeitig als Northbridge zwischen CPU, Southbridge (Eingabe und Ausgabe|I/O) und dem Systemarbeitsspeicher. Arbeitsspeicher Die Xbox 360 verfügt über insgesamt 512 MB DDR3-Arbeitsspeicher mit 700 MHz Taktfrequenz auf den sowohl Haupt- als auch Grafikprozessor zugreifen können (Unified Memory Architecture).Xbox.com: Xbox 360 Technical Specifications Bild- und Tonausgabe Unterstützt werden alle gängigen Formate bis zu Dolby Digital 5.1 mit Windows Media Audio WMA Pro, auch Dolby Pro Logic 2. Die höchstmögliche Tonqualität ist dabei auf 640.kbps beschränkt. Zum Anschluss an externe Geräte verfügt die Konsole über einen optischen Ausgang. Trotz der Hardwarelimitierung auf Dolby Digital 5.1 war es den Entwicklern von Radical Entertainment in Prototype (Computerspiel möglich 7.1 Surround Sound zu realisieren.< Was die Bildausgabe bei Videospielen anbetrifft, unterscheidet sich die interne Framebuffer des Grafikchips hinsichtlich der Farbgebung merklich vom tatsächlich ausgegebenen Bildsignal. Die Xbox 360 verwendet im Gegensatz zum weit verbreiteten Standard sRGB eine abschnittsweise lineare Gamma (Xenon PWL), die das ausgegebene Bild automatisch abdunkelt und naturgemäß zu einer schlechteren Durchzeichung in dunklen Bildbereichen führt. Laufwerk Die Xbox 360 verfügt über ein Zwölffach-DVD-Laufwerk. Bis Ende 2006 wurden Laufwerke von Philips, Hitachi , Toshiba, Samsung und BenQ verbaut. Seit Ende 2007 werden Laufwerke von Lite-On verwendet, da sie leiser sind. Hardware-Revisionen Netzteil Die Xbox 360 hat ein externes Netzteil, ähnlich dem von Notebooks, aber weitaus größer. Das Netzteil besitzt im Inneren einen großen Rippenkühler, der von einem Radiallüfter bei der Wärmeabfuhr unterstützt wird. Das Netzteil liefert die Spannungen +12 Volt und +5 Volt, letztere mit einer geringen Stromstärke von einem Ampère. Bei der ersten Mainboard-Version in 90nm Technik leistet das Netzteil 203.Watt, bei der neueren Xbox 360 Version mit „Falcon“-Mainboard leistet das Netzteil 175 Watt im November 2008 wurde die Konsole („Jasper“) mit einem 150.Watt Netzteil ausgeliefert. Das aktuelle Modell, die Xbox 360 S, verfügt abhängig von der #Hardware-Revisionen über ein 135.W- oder 115.W-Netzteil. Die mechanische Kodierung des Konsolensteckers der Netzteile ist unterschiedlich, so dass nicht jedes Netzteil an jede Xbox 360 Konsole angeschlossen werden kann. Über einen ATX-Format-Xbox 360 Adapter eines anderen Anbieters lassen sich auch handelsübliche ATX-Netzteile (mit entsprechender Leistung) an der Konsole verwenden. Speichermedien Für Videospiele werden handelsübliche DVD Formate mit zwei Dual-Layer-DVD-Discs verwendet, die jedoch aufgrund eines Kopierschutzsystems nur 6,8.GB Speicher fassen. Damit bietet eine Xbox 360 Spieledisc weniger Speicher als das entsprechende Gegenstück für Sony PlayStation 2 oder die Nintendo Wii. Final Fantasy XIII (Englisch) aufgerufen am 30. Dezember 2010 Mittlerweile wurde diese Einschränkung durch die Einführung eines überarbeiteten Spieledisc-Formats, welches bis zu 1GB mehr Nutzdaten im Vergleich zum bisherigen zulässt, aufgehoben. Seit dem Dashboard-Update vom Mai 2011 wird das als „Xbox Game Disc 3“ (XGD3) bezeichnete neue Format von der Xbox 360 unterstützt. 19.Mai.2011 19. Mai 2011 Die ersten XGD3-Spiele erschienen im September 2011. Abhängig von der Variante werden unterschiedliche Speichermedien zum Abspeichern von Spielständen, Downloadinhalten und anderer Multimediadaten unterstützt. So ist eine Festplatte mit 20, 60, 120 und 250GB Kapazität erhältlich. Ausgeliefert wurde die Premium-Variante mit einer 20GB-Festplatte. Seit dem 15.August.2008 ist die Premium/Pro-Edition mit einer 60GB-Festplatte ausgestattet. Bei der „Elite“-Version besitzt die Festplatte eine Kapazität von 120 bzw. 250GB. Für den Benutzer ist allerdings nicht die volle Kapazität nutzbar, was darin begründet ist, dass für die Emulation von alten Xbox-Spielen 2GB Speicherplatz benötigt werden und als Zwischenspeicher zusätzlich 4GB reserviert sind. Daneben sind Speicherkarten (Memory Unit) mit 64 und 512MB erhältlich (eine 256MB Speicherkarte lag bis November 2008 der „Arcade“-Variante bei, danach wird in dieser ein 256MB großer Flash-Speicher verwendet). Mit der Dashboard-Aktualisierung vom April 2010 werden auch USB-Speichermedien zum Abspeichern systembezogener Daten unterstützt. Maximal können auf diesen jedoch nur 16GB Daten gespeichert werden. Ein- und Ausgabe * Bis zu vier Controller über Kabel oder Funk * Drei USB-2.0-Anschlüsse (zwei vorne, einen hinten, erweiterbar über USB-Hub), fünf bei der Xbox 360 S (zwei zusätzliche hinten) * Ethernetschnittstelle * AV-Ausgang * HDMI-Ausgang (seit dem dritten Quartal 2007 in allen Varianten außer „Core“) 3D-Video über HDMI Luc Duchaine, Senior International Brand Manager der Spielumsetzung zu dem Film „Avatar Aufbruch nach Pandora“ gab bekannt, dass das Spiel über eine Option für Stereoskopie 3D verfügen wird, das nur über den HDMI-Ausgang ausgegeben werden kann, weil es den 1080p-Modus voraussetzt. Die erste Generation der Xbox 360 verfügt nicht über HDMI und kann daher das Bild nur in 2D (nicht zu verwechseln mit 3D-Grafik) als Videosignal zum Fernsehgerät senden. Zur Erzeugung des Eindrucks von räumlicher Tiefe wird zusätzlich noch ein 3D-fähiges Fernsehgerät (3DTV) und eine spezielle Filterbrille benötigt. Multimediaunterstützung Die Konsole unterstützt alle gängigen CD- und DVD-Formate. Zusätzlich ist das Rippen von Audio-CDs und das Betrachten von Videos in den Formaten WMV sowie MPEG-4 (SP und AVC, also H.264) möglich. Seit der Dashboard-Aktualisierung im Dezember 2007 kann die Xbox 360 auch Filme abspielen, die im Format MPEG-4 Part 2 im AVI-Container vorliegen. Dazu zählen auch DivX- (ab Version 5.0) und Xvid-Filme, die im Simple Profile oder Advanced Simple Profile kodiert wurden. Diese können auch von einem USB-Stick oder einer externen Festplatte abgespielt werden. Modifikationen Mehrere Gruppen arbeiten daran, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Systems zu umgehen, um so beispielsweise die Hardware mit alternativen Betriebssystemen wie Linux betreiben zu können.Erste Modchips für die in der Konsole verwendeten Samsung-, BenQ-, bzw. Hitachi-Laufwerke sind verfügbar. Etwa zur selben Zeit wurden diverse modifizierte Firmwares für alle Laufwerke veröffentlicht. Ende 2006 wurde bei einer Demonstration auf einer Xbox 360 mittels einer „Hypervisor privilege-escalation vulnerability Linux gebootet. Dies geschah durch ein modifiziertes King-Kong-Spiel, das mittels eines Shader-Exploit in der Lage war den Datenträger zu „swappen“, also die Spiel-DVD aus dem Laufwerk zu entfernen, während das Spiel weiterlief. Durch einen Bootloader konnte damals ein Custom-Linux gebootet werden. Mit einem „Infectus-Chip“ ist es jedoch immer noch möglich die älteren Mainboard-Revisionen „Zephyr“ und „Xenon“ auf eine ältere Version zu downgraden. Seit dem „Falcon“-Mainboard funktioniert diese Methode nicht mehr und ein Downgrade ist somit nicht möglich. Im August 2007 ist es nach mehrjähriger Arbeit Hackern gelungen, einen eigenen CPU-Kernel auf den Hauptprozessor aufzuspielen. Dabei wird nicht der CPU-Schlüssel selber, sondern der Hashwert des Schlüssels mittels Bruteforce ermittelt. Mit einem eigenen CPU-Kernel wird jede erdenkliche Software auf der Xbox 360 ausführbar. Mittlerweile ist es möglich, Kopien der originalen Datenträger über modifizierte Laufwerke abzuspielen. Ein Anschluss des externen HD-DVD-Laufwerks an einen handelsüblichen PC unter Windows XP ist ebenfalls möglich. Am 23..Dezember.2008 wurde nach mehrmonatiger Arbeit eine modifizierte Firmware von „Team Jungle“ für das bis dato unhackbare Philips-LiteOn-Laufwerk veröffentlicht. Somit waren wieder alle bis dahin erschienenen Laufwerke modifizierbar. Seit Ende August 2009 ist es möglich das Xenon-Mainboard der Xbox 360 so zu modifizieren, dass sich der interne NAND-Flash der Konsole auslesen und beschreiben lässt. folgte die Variante für Falcon-Mainboards. Der gesamte Hack basiert auf dem King-Kong-Exploit (siehe oben) und enthält nun deutlich mehr Treiber als 2007. Zum Booten wird kein gepatchtes King-Kong-Spiel mehr benötigt, was es ermöglicht, eigene Software in unter fünf Sekunden nach Konsolenstart zu booten. Es existieren bereits erste Homebrew-Anwendungen, darunter Emulatoren, einfache grafische Oberflächen, sowie Videoplayer. Für die Zukunft sind u.a. das sehr beliebte Xbox Media Center, sowie ein Rebooter geplant. Xbox Live Netzwerk Xbox Live''ist ein Online-Netzwerk von Microsoft. Jeder Xbox-360-Benutzer mit einem Breitband-Internetzugang kann diesen Dienst nutzen. Microsoft bietet die Online-Dienste der Xbox 360 in zwei verschiedenen, ''Gold und Gratis''genannten, Paketen an. Während ''Gratis jedem Besitzer eines Xbox-Live-Kontos kostenlos zur Verfügung steht, ist Gold kostenpflichtig. Die Kosten sind nach Vertragsdauer gestaffelt und belaufen sich entweder auf 20.€ für drei Monate oder 60.€ pro Jahr. Diese Kosten können per Kreditkarte oder durch den Kauf von sogenannten Abonnementkarten im Handel beglichen werden. Gold-Mitglieder haben die Möglichkeit bei Spielen den Mehrspieler-Modus über Xbox Live zu nutzen. Weiterhin stehen Gold-Inhabern besondere Downloads im Xbox Live Marktplatz zur Verfügung. Microsoft bietet im Rahmen seines Marketings unregelmäßig kostenlose Gold-Probetage für Gratis-Mitglieder an. Diese sind zeitlich auf nur wenige Tage begrenzt und werden zumeist an Wochenenden angeboten. Jeder angemeldete Benutzer kann einem anderen Benutzer geschriebene Nachrichten und Bilder, die mittels Xbox Live Vision, einer Art Webcam, erstellt wurden, zusenden. Falls beide Benutzer Gold und auch Xbox Live Vision besitzen, ist nicht nur eine Sprachunterhaltung sondern auch ein Videochat möglich. In unregelmäßigen Abständen werden Benutzer mit modifizierten Konsolen aus dem Xbox-Live-Netzwerk ausgeschlossen. Die Geräte bleiben jedoch weiterhin lokal benutzbar, wie auch das Benutzerkonto im Netzwerk. Xbox Live Marktplatz Der Xbox Live Marktplatz''ist ein in das Gerät integrierter Service, der es dem Benutzer erlaubt, Inhalte auf seine Konsole herunterzuladen. Angeboten werden Demos und Videos von Spielen, sowie Profilbilder und Spiele für die Xbox Live Arcade. Man hat zusätzlich die Möglichkeit, Spielfilme herunterzuladen. Diese Dateien werden mit sogenannten ''Microsoft Points bezahlt. Dies ist eine von Microsoft eingeführte interne Verrechnungseinheit für den Service Xbox Live. Die Punkte (engl. points) können per Kreditkarte oder auf einer Karte (800, 1600, 2100 oder 4200.Punkte) im Handel erworben werden. Ein Kauf per Lastschrift ist dagegen nicht möglich. Ein Punkt kostet rund 1,2.Cent. Microsoft koppelt auf diese Weise die Möglichkeit für Onlinekäufe von dem Besitz einer eigenen Kreditkarte ab und abstrahiert zugleich die Kosten für Erweiterungen. Die Kosten für die Daten bewegen sich in einem breiten Spektrum. Während Profilbilder nur wenige Punkte kosten, oder teilweise sogar gratis sind, muss ein Spieler für Xbox-Live-Arcade-Titel 400 bis 1600 Punkte zahlen, was etwa 5 bis 20 Euro entspricht. Die zeitlich begrenzt nutzbaren Spielfilme kosten ungefähr 3 bis 6.Euro (je nach Qualität), während Videos und Demos immer gratis sind. Außerdem wird man über Microsofts MP3-Player Zune ein Lied für 79.Punkte erwerben können. Partner.NET Das Partner.NET ist ausschließlich über Development Kits erreichbar. Der Zugang zum Partner.NET ist ausschließlich für Entwickler gedacht und für diese kostenlos nutzbar. Microsoft Points können dort über eine virtuelle Kreditkarte hinzugefügt werden, jeder Downloadinhalt ist kostenlos und das Spielen gegen andere Entwickler ist auch möglich. Xbox Live und das Partner.NET sind völlig voneinander getrennt. Entwickler sind somit auch nur in der Lage die Onlinefunktion eines Spiels mit anderen Entwicklern zu testen (es sei denn ein öffentlicher Beta-Test oder ähnliches wird über Xbox Live veröffentlicht). Darüber hinaus haben Entwickler die Möglichkeit, ihre Spiele als „Development Version“ für andere Entwickler freizugeben. Weitere Funktionen eines Development Kits sind beispielsweise, dass es keine feste regionale Beschränkung gibt. Man hat die Möglichkeit die Region der Konsole beispielsweise von PAL auf NTSC-U umzustellen, wenn es benötigt wird. Ebenfalls können Videos und Screenshots der laufenden Programme/Spiele gemacht werden. Käuflich erwerben kann man Development Kits nicht. Diese sind nur Entwicklern zugänglich. In der Vergangenheit ist es jedoch öfter vorgekommen, dass Development Kits auch ihren Weg zu Hobbyprogrammierern gefunden haben. Benutzeroberfläche Dashboard Das Dashboard (Instrumententafel) ist das zentrale Element der Benutzeroberfläche. Es erscheint nach dem Starten der Konsole und lässt sich auch über den Guide-Button erreichen. Das Dashboard besitzt fünf einzelne Bereiche, auch Blades genannt. Diese Bereiche sind der Marktplatz, auf dem der Benutzer Demos, Videos und andere Inhalte für die Xbox herunterladen kann, Xbox Live, mit dessen Hilfe der Spieler sein Profil, seine Freundesliste und seine Nachrichten verwalten kann, Spiele, einem Überblick über die bereits gespielten Titel und Inhalte wie Demos und Videos, Medien, zur Verwaltung von Bildern, Musik und Videos, sowie System, in dem sämtliche Einstellungen der Xbox 360 angepasst werden können. Microsoft veröffentlicht regelmäßig, etwa jedes halbe Jahr, Aktualisierungen mit neuen Funktionen und Verbesserungen für bestehende Funktionen für das Dashboard. Diese Aktualisierungen erhält man über drei verschiedene Wege: Über Xbox Live, über eine auf einer Spiel-DVD integrierte Aktualisierungsfunktion oder manuell indem man die Aktualisierung auf einen Computer herunterlädt und auf CD/DVD brennt bzw. auf einen USB-Massenspeicher überträgt. Ein umfassend überarbeitetes Dashboard, New Xbox Experience genannt, wurde am 19. November 2008 veröffentlicht. Guide Mit dem sogenannten Guide Button, der als eigenständiger Knopf sowohl auf dem Controller als auch auf der Fernbedienung vorhanden ist, kann ein Benutzer in jedem Spiel auf ein kleines Benutzerinterface zurückgreifen. Nach dem Drücken des Knopfes erscheint ein Fenster mit dem man Zugriff auf sein spielerspezifisches Benutzerprofil mit bisherigen Erfolgen, gespielten Spielen, Nachrichten, Freundeslisten und anderen Informationen hat. Weiterhin lassen sich hier Einstellungen vornehmen und der Musik-Player steuern, der während des Spielens Musik von der internen Festplatte oder aus dem Netzwerk abspielen kann. Über dieses Fenster besteht weiterhin die Möglichkeit direkt ins Dashboard zu wechseln ohne die CD aus dem Laufwerk zu nehmen oder die Konsole bei Bedarf herunterzufahren. Das so angebotene Menü hat den Vorteil, dass man das Spiel nicht beenden muss, um auf verschiedene Funktionen zuzugreifen. Das Schließen des Fensters ermöglicht das Weiterführen des Spiels. Gamercard Jeder Benutzer verfügt nach dem ersten Starten der Konsole über ein eigenes Profil und damit auch über eine eigene Gamercard. Diese enthält den Benutzernamen, den Gamerscore, ein wechselbares Spielerbild und die Reputation eines Spielers. Auch das Hinzufügen einer Signatur ist möglich. Über Xbox Live wird dieser Service um einige Optionen wie etwa die Möglichkeit des Einstellens einer eigenen Biografie – erweitert. So lässt sich dann über den Guide das Profil des gewünschten Spielers auswählen. Danach können Informationen zu seinen Erfolgen und den gespielten Spielen eingesehen werden. Gamerscore Microsoft bietet den Gamerscore, eine Art Erfolgssystem, an. Für besondere Leistungen in einem Spiel schaltet der Spieler Erfolge frei. So lassen sich bei jedem regulärem Spiel 1000 Punkte und bei jedem Xbox-Live-Arcade-Spiel 200 Punkte sammeln. Diese lassen sich mit herunterladbaren Inhalten erweitern, so dass es bei einigen Spielen möglich ist, bis zu 1750 Gamerscore-Punkte zu sammeln. Durch das System entsteht eine höhere Motivation das Spiel durchzuspielen und zusätzliche Aufgaben zu erfüllen. XNA XNA („'X'''NA’s '''N'ot A'cronymed“) ist eine von Microsoft kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellte Sammlung von Programmierschnittstellen, mit deren Hilfe man u.a. Spiele für die Konsole entwickeln kann. Die Spiele werden dann im Dashboard unter dem Punkt ''Spiele in der Spalte Indie Games angezeigt. Für die Installation eines Spiels auf einer Xbox 360 ist eine XNA Creators Club Premiummitgliedschaft erforderlich. Dies schließt auch die Installation auf der Xbox 360 ein, ebenfalls das Debugging des eigenen Spiels. '''Xbox 360 Launcher Für die Development-Kit-Varianten gibt es zusätzlich zum normalen Dashboard noch das „Xbox-360-Launcher“-Dashboard, das auf diesen primär gebootet wird. Über dieses ist es für Entwickler möglich, Spiele im Debug-Modus zu starten oder sonstigen selbstprogrammierten Code auszuführen. Über den Launcher kann auch das normale Dashboard geladen werden, um eine „handelsübliche“ Xbox 360 zu simulieren. Spiele Neben den üblichen auf DVD erhältlichen Spieletiteln bietet Microsoft über Xbox Live Arcade spezielle Arcade-Spiel]e für die Xbox 360 an. Über diesen Service können Benutzer mit einem Internetzugang gegen ein Entgelt, das mit den sogenannten Microsoft Points bezahlt wird, Spiele herunterladen und unbegrenzt spielen. Ebenso besteht die Möglichkeit, kostenlos Demos zu Spielen herunterzuladen. Bei Konsolenvarianten mit Festplatte ist das Knobelspiel Hexic HD bereits vorinstalliert. Die Variante „Arcade“ wird mit fünf Spielen ausgeliefert, die auf dem internen Konsolenspeicher installiert sind. Das bisher meistverkaufte Xbox-Live-Arcade-Spiel ist die Umsetzung des Kartenspiels Uno (Kartenspiel). Spiele-DVDs können seit der Dashboard-Aktualisierung im November 2008 auch auf die Festplatte kopiert werden. Dadurch werden die Ladezeiten als auch, der durch den Lesezugriff auf das DVD-Laufwerk verursachte, Geräuschpegel reduziert. Zum Starten des Spieles muss sich die DVD allerdings im Laufwerk befinden. Zubehör Faceplate Die Xbox 360 besitzt eine abnehmbare Frontblende, die als Faceplate bezeichnet wird. Durch den Austausch dieser Frontblende kann man das Aussehen der Xbox 360 nach eigenen Wünschen anpassen. Des Öfteren werden auch, meist limitierte, spezielle Frontabdeckungen mit Motiven aus Xbox-360-Spielen angeboten. Offiziell werden von Microsoft vier verschiedene Frontabdeckungen angeboten. Zusätzlich wurde eine Abdeckung passend zur Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 angeboten, die jedoch nur in Verbindung mit einer Xbox 360 erhältlich war. Beim neuen Modell Xbox 360 S ist die Frontblende nicht mehr abnehmbar und aufgrund der geänderten Gehäuseform, sind auch die alten Faceplates nicht mehr nutzbar. Festplatte Im Handel sind 20-GB-, 60-GB-, 120GB- und 250GB Festplatten erhältlich. Angeschlossen wird die Festplatte an einem Anschluss an der Oberseite der Konsole. Die Festplattenerweiterung ist speziell für die Core- bzw. Arcade-Versionen gedacht, die ohne Festplatte ausgeliefert werden. Die Xbox 360 wird in der Premium- und Elite-Version bereits mit einer Festplatte ausgeliefert, diese kann jedoch auch ausgebaut und durch eine andere ersetzt werden. Speicherkarte Speicherkarten, die sogenannte Memory Unit, für die Xbox 360 sind in den Größen 64, 256 und 512MB erhältlich und werden in die zwei Schnittstellen an der Vorderseite der Konsole gesteckt. Die 256-MB-Speicherkarte lag bis November 2008 der Arcade-Version bei. Seit Überarbeitung der Konsole (Mainboard „Jasper“) wird ein 256MB großer interner Flash-Speicher verwendet. Der Hersteller Datel vertreibt mit der Max Memory Unit eine eigene Speicherkarte mit einer Speicherkapazität von 2 und 4GB. Sie ist durch Einstecken eines microSD-Speichermediums auf bis zu 16GB erweiterbar. Mittlerweile hat Microsoft die Nutzung dieser Speicherkarten unterbunden, da die Konsole seit der Dashboard-Aktualisierung vom Oktober 2009 keine Datel-Speicherkarten mehr erkennt. Aufgrund des fehlenden Anschlusses, ist die Memory Unit bei der Xbox 360 S nicht mehr nutzbar. Stattdessen kann wie auch für das erste Xbox-360-Modell jedes USB-Speichergerät zum Abspeichen von spiele- und systembezogener Daten verwendet werden. Controller Microsoft hat für die Xbox 360 zwei unterschiedliche Gamepads entworfen: Eine USB-Kabel-Version sowie ein kabelloses Gegenstück. Beide Controller können auf einem herkömmlichen PC betrieben werden. Für den kabellosen Controller ist jedoch ein Adapter nötig. Der schnurlose hat eine Reichweite von etwa neun Metern. Dieser Controller wird durch [kkumulatoren oder durch herkömmliche Batterien mit Strom versorgt. Auf beiden Controllern befindet sich der Guide Button, mit dem man Zugriff auf das Guide-Menü und somit das persönliche Profil hat, sowie der „Ring of Light“, der die Position des Controllers anzeigt. Außerdem besitzen beide Varianten einen Eingang für das Headset. WLAN-Adapter Mit dem WLAN-Adapter kann der Besitzer seine Konsole in ein WLAN Netzwerk einbinden. Dazu wird der Adapter an der Rückseite der Konsole angebracht und über den USB-Anschluss verbunden. Der Adapter hat eine Übertragungsgeschwindigkeit von 54Mbit/s und unterstützt die Standards IEEE 802.11a und IEEE 802.11|802.11b/g mit WEP- und Wi-Fi WPA-Verschlüsselung. Mit der Dashboard-Aktualisierung von Ende Oktober 2009 unterstützt die Konsole nun auch WPA2. Im November 2009 wurde zusätzlich ein neuer WLAN-Adapter auf den Markt gebracht, der neben den bisherigen Standards zusätzlich IEEE 802.11n unterstützt. Neben einer Übertragungsrate von bis zu 300 Mbit/s verfügt der Wireless Network Adapter Nüber eine zweite Antenne Der WLAN-Adapter ist für das neue Modell Xbox 360 S nicht mehr zwingend erforderlich, da dieses bereits über ein integriertes WLAN-Modul verfügt. Zusätzlicher Akkumulator Der zusätzliche Akku setzt den Kauf des Play & Charge Kit oder des Quick Charge Kit voraus. Der Akku verspricht eine Spieldauer von etwa 25 Stunden. Mit einem Druck auf den Guide Button lässt sich jederzeit der Ladezustand des Akkus abrufen. Das Play & Charge Kit enthält einen Akku sowie ein Ladekabel, das an der Rückseite des kabellosen Controllers angebracht wird. Der Akku kann im ausgeschalteten Zustand aufgeladen werden (das Netzteil wird nach Beendigung ausgeschaltet), aber auch während des Spielens. Außerdem erschien das Quick Charge Kit (Schnelllade-Kit), das das Laden von zwei Akkus gleichzeitig ermöglicht; hier muss der Ladevorgang manuell beendet werden. Headset Das Headsetbietet die Möglichkeit, mit anderen Xbox-360-Besitzern zu kommunizieren. Das Zubehör wird an der Vorderseite des Controllers angebracht. Microsoft veröffentlichte im November 2006 auch eine kabellose Version. Fernbedienung Die Fernbedienung kann optional auch an einem PC und an einem normalen Fernseher genutzt werden. Auf ihr befindet sich wie auf dem Controller der Guide Button. Mit ihr ist es möglich, durch das Dashboard der Xbox zu navigieren. Während des Starts der Xbox 360 in Europa wurde im Premium Paket eine verkleinerte Version der Fernbedienung mitgeliefert. Kabel Für die Konsole sind eine Reihe von Kabeln erschienen, die unter anderem einen Betrieb an hochauflösenden Fernsehern und an Computer-Monitoren ermöglichen. Xbox Live Vision Die Xbox Live Vision ist eine Webcam und wird über einen freien USB-Anschluss an die Xbox 360 angeschlossen. Die Konsole unterstützt diese Kamera bereits seit der ersten Dashboard-Erweiterung. Das Paket beinhaltet die Kamera, die Xbox-Live-Arcade-Spiele Uno und TotemBall sowie einen Monat Xbox Live Gold und ein Headset. Lenkrad Ein kabelloses Lenkrad mit Pedalen und Force Feedback-Unterstützung wurde auf der E3 2006 vorgestellt. Auf dem Lenkrad sind nicht alle Knöpfe und Hebel des Controllers vorhanden. Das Zubehör kann auch an einem Computer genutzt werden und erschien in Deutschland Ende 2006. HD-DVD-Laufwerk Auf der E3 2006 wurde ein externes USB-Laufwerk für die Wiedergabe von HD-DVD-Medien vorgestellt. Eine mögliche Verwendung des HD-DVD-Mediums (und der daraus resultierenden deutlich höheren Speicherkapazität) für Spiele wurde damals von Seiten Microsofts ausgeschlossen. In Deutschland kam das HD-DVD-Laufwerk am 24.November.2006 zum Preis von 199 Euro inklusive dem HD-DVD-Film King Kong (2005) in den Handel. Im Januar 2008 wurde der Preis des Laufwerks auf 99.Euro gesenkt. Anfang Mai 2008 senkte der Internethändler Amazon den Preis gar auf 10 Euro, um Restbestände zu verkaufen. Diese Preisentwicklung fand statt, nachdem Toshiba als bis dato größter Unterstützer das HD-DVD-Format Mitte Februar 2008 aufgab. Die Folge war, dass in Zukunft keine Filme im HD-DVD-Format veröffentlicht würden und auch keine neuen HD-DVD-Geräte auf den Markt kommen sollten. Ende Februar 2008 gab Microsoft bekannt, dass die Xbox 360 keine Unterstützung für optische Medien mit hochauflösenden Videoinhalten mehr bieten würde. Microsoft werde verstärkt darauf setzen, HD-Inhalte per digitaler Distribution über Xbox Live zu liefern. Kinect Seit November 2010 ist für die Xbox 360 eine Erweiterung erhältlich, welche dafür entwickelt wurde, Spiele mit eigenen Bewegungen zu steuern. In der Leiste befinden sich eine Kamera und ein Infrarotsensor, welche die Bewegungen des Spielers auf den Bildschirm übertragen, wobei anders als bei der Wii Fernbedienung oder bei PlayStation Move der PlayStation 3 – kein Controller mehr verwendet wird. Kinect wird zusammen mit der Xbox-360-Konsole angeboten, ist jedoch auch einzeln erhältlich. Mit dem Dashboard-Update vom November 2010 kann Kinect auf der aktuellen Konsolengeneration als auch älteren Xbox-360-Konsolen verwendet werden. Für ältere Konsolen wird ein zusätzliches Stromkabel benötigt, welches nur im Lieferumfang des Einzelpakets beiliegt. 9Die aktuelle Konsole Xbox 360 S stellt über einen Spezialanschluss die Stromversorgung zur Verfügung. Multimediamöglichkeiten Musik von Audio-CDs lässt sich auf die angeschlossene Festplatte kopieren. Bei einigen CDs erkennt die Konsole automatisch den Interpretation und um welchen Song es sich handelt. Mit MP3- und WMA-Dateien ist das zwar nicht möglich, diese können dafür, wie auch die kopierten Dateien, im Dashboard und in allen Spielen abgespielt werden. Demnach ist auch der Anschluss von externen Datenträgern wie MP3-Playern möglich. Falls auf einer angeschlossenen Digitalkamera oder einem externen Datenträger Bilder zur Verfügung stehen, können diese in einer Diashow abgespielt werden, jedoch nicht auf die Festplatte kopiert werden. Beim Abspielen lässt sich beispielsweise die Größe und Reihenfolge der Bilder bestimmen oder deren Ausrichtung. Dabei werden alle gängigen Formate unterstützt. Bei Bedarf lassen sich Bildmotive auch als Hintergrund festlegen. Neben der Wiedergabe von Audio-CDs und Bildern kann die Xbox 360 auch DVD-Videos abspielen. Ebenso können Videos im WMV-Format abgespielt, jedoch nicht auf die Festplatte kopiert werden. Die Konsole unterstützt auch die Wiedergabe von HDTV hochauflösenden WMV-Dateien. Weiter können Videos und Musik auch von einem im Netzwerk befindlichen Server oder Computer mit Windows Media Center Edition zur Xbox 360 gestreamt und dort abgespielt werden. Dies ist mit Videos bis zu HD-Auflösungen und in mehreren Codecs (MPEG-2/4, WMV) und Containern (WMV, MOV, TS) möglich.HDTVTotal.com: Tutorial: Anleitung zum HD-Streamen zur Xbox360, Beitrag vom 27. Juli 2007 Seit der Dashboard-Aktualisierung im Dezember 2007 werden durch den Download der „optionalen Medienaktualisierung“ auch DivX- und Xvid-Formate unterstützt.Joystiq: Xbox 360 Fall Dashboard Update detailed: DivX, XBLA Hits, and more, 30. November 2007 Bekannte Probleme Ein allgemeiner Hardwaredefekt der Konsole wird am Ring of Light, dem Ring auf der Vorderseite, durch drei rote Leuchtdioden angezeigt (was manchmal ironisch als Red Ring of Death bezeichnet wird). Auf Grund der, nach Aussage von Microsoft im Juni 2007, „unannehmbar hohen Anzahl von Reparaturen“ der Xbox 360 mit diesem Fehler, wurden Änderungen an der Xbox 360 vorgenommen.